Hyodeoxycholic acid is a principal component of animal bile. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,279, I disclose the transformation of hyodeoxycholic acid into 24-carbon steroid alcohols with protected hydroxyl functions in the 3.alpha.- and 6.alpha.-positions; and in my U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 236,160, filed Feb. 20, 1981, I disclose transformation to the corresponding aldehydes.